Raven Wayne
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When Raven is denied the ability to go to the ball, only her Fairy Godmother, Shayera, can help.
1. Bad Beginning

Well here's my next Titan story. I'll give you a hint at who Prince Charming is.

Disclaimer: Bambi belongs to Disney and the Teen Titans and any other DC characters I use belong to Warner Brothers and their respective creators.

* * *

**Raven Wayne**

Chapter One: Bad Beginning

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman named Bruce Wayne, and his little daughter Raven.

Bruce loved his daughter but he felt that she needed a mother's care and so he married again. He married a woman named Pamela who had two daughters just Raven's age. Their names were Blackfire and Kitten.

Raven had a fair complexion and purplish-white hair. Blackfire had a dark complexion with long black hair and purple eyes. Kitten was blond with a pointed face and blue eyes.

"Hi." Raven said on Blackfire and Kitten's first day at the chateau. "I'm Raven. Who are you two?"

"I'm Blackfire." Blackfire said with a slight wave.

"And _I _am Kitten." Kitten said in a boastful voice.

"Humility, Kitten..." Pamela stated simply. She had red hair and a complexion similar to Raven's.

"Oh sorry, Mother dear." Kitten said as her voice suddenly became very respectful.

"Hi Step Mother." Raven said to Pamela. "I hope we can get along."

"Me too dear." Pamela said with a smile.

"Come on kiddo." Bruce said with a smile as he walked up. "How about we feed Phillip?"

"Okay!" Raven said excitedly. She loved Phillip as well as their young female puppy, Mel.

"Can I do that too?" Blackfire asked Pamela.

"Oh no." Pamela said calmly. "I'm afraid you have to unpack."

()()()()()

As Bruce and Raven left, Kitten dropped her pretense for a bit.

"Who the heck would want to get near those smelly animals?" Kitten asked rhetorically.

"Manners, dear." Pamela reminded Kitten.

"Yes Mother." Kitten said as she knew she had to keep up the pretense of being a goody-goody.

()()()()()

It was upon the untimely death of this good man however, that the step-mother's true nature was revealed. Cold... and cruel... and bitterly jealous of Raven's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awful daughters.

"Father..." Raven cried at Bruce's bedside.

"Hmph." Pamela groaned softly.

"Ugh, can we move the body already?" Kitten asked in outraged disgust. "It's starting to reek!"

"Hey!" Raven snapped in the heat of the moment. "He's your step-father! How can you be so heartless?"

"Easy." Kitten said with an arrogant smirk. "He's not around anymore."

"But Step-Daddy Bruce is right there." Blackfire pointed out simply as she pointed to Bruce's dead body.

"His spirit has gone from this world, child so in that sense, he's no longer here." Pamela said impatiently before turning to Raven. "You, girl, pick yourself up off the floor and start sweeping in here; there's entirely too much dust."

"You... You never acted this way when Father was alive!" Raven said angrily. After a long pause, she added, "You tricked him into marrying you, didn't you?"

Pamela slapped Raven across the cheek.

"Don't talk back to your elders about things that you don't understand." Pamela said calmly but sharply. "Now go on. Get moving. And change into something else more appropriate for work, you'll get that dress all filthy."

()()()()()

Thus, as the years went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered on the vain and selfish step-sisters while Raven was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet... through it all... Raven continued to remain ever gentle and kind and held onto the hope that one day soon, her dreams of happiness would come true.

* * *

Well, that was a nice start, huh?


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter Two: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Two birds arrived and opened the shades of the tower that was Raven's room. Raven was sleeping in a dark blue nightgown. They then chirped for her to wake up, but Raven just turned around in her bed, pillow and all.

They continued to chirp incessantly. One of them got the brilliant idea to chirp at her through the small space between the bed and the pillow but Raven pulled it down and blocked that off too.

The male bird then chirped on top of the pillow until Raven brushed against his tail feathers with her fingers, and he chirped in surprise. Raven then got up and laughed good-naturedly.

"Well serves you right, Spoiling people's best dreams." Raven said with a smile.

The two birds chirped both joyfully and in indignation as they flew to the window and indicated the beautiful sunrise outside.

"Oh, I know it's a lovely morning but it was a lovely dream too." Raven Sighed.

The birds chirped questioningly.

"What kind of dream?" Raven asked.

The birds chirped in affirmative.

"Uh-uh." Raven said with a smile. "Can't tell."

They chirped a why.

"Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true and after all..."

_A dream is a wish  
Your heart makes.  
When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams, you will lose your heartache. _

A red bird tried to sing with her but he was stopped by one of his companions.

_Whatever you wish for, you keep _

The little red bird finally got a couple notes in and he nodded smugly to his companion who shrugged.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
your rainbow will come smiling through._

A mouse in a red t-shirt with green sleeves and green pants came out and yawned. Two other mice come out too, a red-haired one in a purple tube top and skirt and the other was blond with a black shirt with a "T" on it and brown shorts. The three mice sat down and listened to Raven.

_No matter how your heart is weeping,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish,  
Will come true..._

Everyone was smiling until the clock suddenly chimed.

"Oh that clock!" Raven grumbled. "Kill joy."

The clock chimed again.

"I hear you." Raven groaned. "'Come on! Get up!' you say. 'Time to start another day!'" She then turned to the mice. "Even _he_ orders me around." It had been the same ever since her father had passed away.

The reddish female mouse named Starfire put her paws on her hips and scowls in a way that says "How dare he?" The smaller blond female mouse named Terra was still smiling until she saw Starfire's scowl and then tried to imitate it.

"Well, there is one thing." Raven said with a hint of a smile. "They _can't_ order me to stop dreaming." She then added wistfully, "And perhaps someday... _a dream that I wish will come true._"

Raven then hummed as she made her bed and prepared for a shower as Starfire shooed all the boy mice away. Raven then got behind a screen and took her nightgown off as birds dried a cold sponge on her.

"Ah!" Raven exclaimed. "I've really gotta try and find a way to heat water or something."

The mice then hummed along with Raven as they got her outfit ready for her to wear, a dark blue shirt with a brown sleeveless dress and white apron. Raven then put the clothes on and waved at her friends as she brushed her hair.

_No matter how your heart is weeping,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish,  
Will... Come... True . . . _

The black haired mouse, named Robin, ran in with a dark-brown mouse named Victor.

"Raven!" Robin called out. "Raven! You won't believe what Victor and I found!"

They both began talking so that Raven can't understand what they were saying.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down you two." Raven said calmly. "I can't hear you when you're both talking at once."

They quieted down.

"Now Robin..." Raven began. "What's all the fuss about?"

"There's another mouse in the house!" Robin explained. "I never saw him before!"

"Oh, a visitor." Raven said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a frilly, bright pink dress. "Well, she'll need a dress and-"

Robin burst out laughing.

"It's not a she!" Robin said with a smile. "It's a he!"

"Oh, well that's different." Raven said. "He'll need a shirt and a jacket and-"

"Decide on that later!" Victor called out. "Right now, he's in a trap!"

"What?" Raven said in surprise. "The trap? Well, why didn't you say so?"

She stood up and quickly descended the tower stairs, Victor and Robin following after her as best they could. There are already several mice chattering loudly around a black wire cage and inside was a green mouse.

"Now, now, calm down everyone." Raven advised.

She picked up the cage and opened the door to peer inside. The green mouse had scampered to the back of the cage and was shaking with fear.

"Oh, the poor thing is scared to death." Raven observed. "Robin, maybe you should explain things to him."

She put the cage back down on the ground with the door still open.

"You've got it Raven!" Robin said with a smile.

He entered the cage.

"Hey pal." Robin said kindly.

The mouse took a swing at Robin.

"Whoa take it easy!" Robin said quickly. "We're your pals. Raven's your pal, I'm your pal, and everyone else here is your pal."

The mouse slowly lowered his fists.

"That's better!" Robin said kindly. "Come on now, let's go say hello."

"Uh... okay." The mouse mumbled.

He was lead out of the trap and he waved at the other enthusiastic mice welcoming him.

"Well, now." Raven said. "That's much better. Here are some clothes for you."

The mouse put on a purple shirt and black jeans.

"And I've got a few name ideas." Raven said. "What do you think of Garfield?"

"Ei." The mouse said as he made a face.

"Alright." Raven said with a chuckle. "Gar."

"Hey, that's a nice name." Robin said. "What do you think, Gar?"

"Gar... Gar... yeah, I like it." Gar said.

"Now I've got to work." Raven said. "Make sure he stays out of trouble, Robin. Oh, and don't forget to warn him about the cat."

"No problem!" Robin said with a smile. "So uh... have ya ever seen a cat?"

"Uh... cat?" Gar asked.

"Yup!" Robin said. "Cat. His name's Scat." Robin started to imitate a cat stalking after prey. "He's mean... arrogant... sneaky... and will POUNCE ON YOU!" He pounced at Gar who fell onto the stair below as Robin started mewling and howling. "So... you got that."

"Uh... no..." Gar said.

"D'oh!" Robin called out agitatedly.

"Could you show me instead?" Gar asked.

"Oh, fine!" Robin said as they went down one of the mouse holes they had made as the chateau became less and less well kept.

()()()()()

In Pamela's room, Raven appeared.

"Scat?" Raven asked quietly.

Scat woke up and went back to sleep.

"Scat, come here!" Raven whispered authoritatively.

Annoyed, Scat walked out of the bedroom, holding himself up as if he was royalty and he gave Raven a condescending look before yawning widely. Not waiting for him, Raven closed the door and pushed him the rest of the way out, making him stumble forward before regaining his dignity.

"I'm sorry if His Highness objects to an early breakfast." Raven said sarcastically. "It's certainly not my (itlcs) idea to feed your first. It's orders... Come on."

()()()()()

Robin and Gar came a little ways out of a mouse hole and watched Raven and Scat walking away towards the stairs.

"That's Scat." Robin said simply.

"That's Scat?" Gar asked with a laugh. "AHHAHAHA! He's just a stupid cat! I could beat him with one hand behind my back!"

"Oh no you don't!" Robin called out as he grabbed Gar's tail and pulled him back against the wall. "Scat's not something you want to mess with! Scat's mean and crafty and..."

()()()()()

Raven walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Scat only a few steps behind her. There was a growling sound from the kitchen floor and Scat stopped short, in instinctive fear. Raven opened the top part of the door to the yard and light shone through on the form of a massive dog growling and snarling a little in her sleep. Raven walked over to the big dog until her shadow stretches across her body.

"Mel?" Raven whispered.

The dog's growls became louder and her legs started moving quicker as if she was chasing something.

"Mel!" Raven called out.

The dog seized an end of the rug she was sleeping on before she realized that Raven had said her name and she woke up from the dream. She let go of the rug as she gracefully stood up, stretching her elegant but powerful legs as she did so, the sunlight playing happily across her illustrious golden-brown fur.

"Dreaming again." Raven observed. "Were you chasing Set?" Mel nodded. "Catch him this time?"

The dog continued to nod but there was a proud air about her.

"That's bad." Raven said in a suddenly sharp and disapproving voice.

Mel stopped nodding and looked shocked while Scat snickered in his darkened corner.

"Suppose they heard you upstairs." Raven explained. "You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you better get rid of those dreams. Know how?"

Mel shook her head.

"Just learn to like cats." Raven explained.

Mel groaned as she looked at a snickering Scat while Raven prepared the breakfast trays for Pamela, Kitten, and Blackfire.

"No, I mean it." Raven continued. "Scat has his good points too."

Secure in his safety and "superior class" as the head mistress's pet, Scat padded over to Mel with a smug smile on his feline face and rubbed up against her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to retaliate without getting in trouble.

"For one thing he..." Raven began.

She stopped, not knowing what to say. Mel noticed the close proximity between herself and Scat and pulled away from him as much as she dared without leaving her spot, snorting at him in disgust. She was a top predator, one who could take down a moose, and she knew it. She could make her own kills to feed herself should the need arise and she had no tolerance for those lesser creatures who fed themselves with small rodents. Such "predators" often served as her play things and Scat was just _asking_ to be put in his place with his cocky attitude.

"Hmm... there must be_ something _good about him." Raven mused.

Scat's ears flattened against his head as he glared at Raven's back and Scat started making the canine equivalent of a laugh at how even her mistress, the nicest girl in the world, couldn't come up with something good to say about Scat.

Scat then smirked and lay on his back as he scratched Mel's face. Mel roared a warning, and Scat howled in fear.

"Mel!" Raven called out in shock. "You naughty dog. What would Father say if he saw that? You remember him. The man who took you in when you were just a stray puppy?"

Mel put her head down as she thought about her master.

"Come on, girl." Raven said as she opened the lower half of the door. "Outside."

Mel glumly walked outside.

"I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together." Raven explained as Mel lied down on the dirt road.

Raven then turned to Scat.

"And that includes you, your majesty!" Raven said angrily.

Raven then set a bowl of cream down as she walked to where they kept the corn for the livestock.

* * *

Poor Raven and Mel.


	3. Breakfast Time

Chapter Three: Breakfast Time

"Breakfast time!" Raven called out as she walked onto the field. "Everybody up! Come on and hurry!"

The male mice, including the newest addition, Gar, peeked out one of their many mouse holes and watched with excitement as Raven started scattering corn kernels about the yard and the chickens flew out of their coops to go eat.

"Come on everybody!" Robin called out. "Let's go eat!"

"Breakfast!" Victor called out. "Breakfast!"

"Yeah, breakfast!" Gar called out. "I haven't eaten in ages, it seems!"

"Come on Gar!" Robin said as he took Gar's paw. "Stop talking about it and let's go fill some empty stomachs!"

They went down and come out of a mouse hole, but they stopped dead when they saw Scat there.

"Uh-oh!" Robin groaned. "Scat! Now how can we get out?"

They went back into the mouse hole, with Robin pulling Gar in by the back of his shirt.

"Alright guys, listen up." Robin said. "I've got an idea. One of us has gotta sneak out, get Scat to chase him, run over to that corner with the broom and keep him there while we all grab some breakfast."

"Sounds great!" Gar called out.

"Alright everybody, you know the drill!" Robin called out.

Robin, Gar, and Victor turned their backs to each other as their tails wrapped around each other's tails. Robin then grabbed a tail at random.

"Okay, split!" Robin called out.

Victor and Gar walked off as Robin ended up plucking at his own tail.

"Eh?" Robin said weakly.

"Congratulations Robin!" Gar called out as he shook Robin's hand.

"We'll miss you, man." Victor said sadly.

"Mm..." Robin groaned.

Robin waved a feeble goodbye before shaking his head and taking on a determined face as he strode to the entrance of the mouse hole. He stepped out quietly and slid along the wall for a great majority of the way. Victor and Gar watched apprehensively as Robin got closer to Scat. Once close enough, Robin tip-toed towards the cat and managed to get right up next to him without the big feline noticing him. He looked at the bowl of cream and then up at Scat's bored face, quickly getting an idea. Through some gestures, he shared his idea with Victor, who nodded vigorously, and Gar, who didn't get it at first but then burst out laughing only to be silenced by Victor clapping his hand over his mouth. With an almighty kick, Robin's foot connected with Scat's propped up elbow and it slipped out from under Scat as his face fell smack dab into the bowl of cream.

"RIOOOAARRRRR!" Scat roared.

"Whoa boy!" Robin called out as he rushed off to the corner as Scat chased him, and he made it into a little mouse hole. He then appeared through another, higher up, mouse hole and gave everyone the thumbs up.

()()()()()

Victor and Gar snuck outside while Scat was distracted and they headed straight for where Raven was feeding the animals and humming to herself. They started shouting at her to get her attention.

"Oh, there you are." Raven said when she saw them. "I was wondering. Alright, breakfast is served."

She tossed some corn kernels in their direction and Victor took a decent amount, enough for each mouse in the house to have at least half a kernel. He was quick enough to take his amount and leave while Gar had just stared at the pile too long because that was when the chickens arrived and started pecking at what Victor hadn't taken. Gar was having a hard time just snatching one. He finally managed to grab one just as a chicken did.

"HEY LET GO!" Gar shouted. "LET GO!"

"SHOO!" Raven shouted as the chickens scattered. "Shame on you. Who knows when the poor fellow ate last? Here you go, Gar, breakfast is served."

Gar starred at the large amount of corn and he starred lovingly at it. He then collected the whole lot and used his chin to help keep it there as he walked unsteadily back to the house.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Victor had made his way back to the entrance and waved at Robin to alert him of his presence. Robin saw this and pulled off the yellow jacket he was wearing. He stuck his tail through one of the sleeves and waved it around from the other hole in the wall to get Scat's attention to distract him. Scat jumped at the opportunity and started scratching at the hole but Robin had already pulled his tail back in and pulled his jacket back on as he waved Victor on ahead. Victor scampered ahead and Gar came after him, following at only a brisk walk because of all the food he was carrying. As Victor was running, he lost his grip on one of the corn kernels and dropped it. He abandoned it; not wanting to be caught by Scat but Gar stopped and stared at it. Victor had already made it back to the safe hole when Gar decided to try and add that kernel to his already-large pile as he placed his own on top of the new one, and tried to pick it up. However, it was simply one too many and all but one of the corn kernels went flying out of his paws and landed with a clatter all around him on the floor. The noise distracted Scat's attention from the hole and he saw Gar trying to recollect his corn kernels at the same time as Robin.

"Uh-oh." Robin groaned. "Not good."

Robin waved his jacket in front of Scat, but he ignored it and continued onwards.

"Oh man." Robin groaned as he grabbed some of Scat's fur, but it got pulled out.

"Oh no!" Robin called out.

Gar tried to get the last kernel, but he ended up dropping them again.

"Darn it all!" Gar called out.

Scat crouched down and started sneaking over towards Gar, licking his chops in anticipation at this unexpected meal.

In a last ditch attempt, Robin grabbed Scat's tail, and again, only got a pawful of fur.

"Oh man! I can't look!" Robin groaned.

Gar suddenly got the bright idea to use his teeth to help him carry the load and he finally managed to carry them all. He turned around only to walk right into Scat's face. Scat growled in triumph, showing his teeth.

"AHH!" Gar screamed out.

He dropped all the kernels and attempted to run away but Scat pinned him in place by putting his paw on his tail and just as he was about to land the killing blow, Robin pushed over the broom and it landed on Scat, forcing him to let go of Gar, who quickly ran away. Robin looked around and couldn't find Gar.

"Hm... No Gar." Robin mused. "Well, I guess he got away." Robin then headed back upstairs.

()()()()()

Scat saw an outline of the mouse climbing the tablecloth. He finished climbing to the top of the table and rested against a teacup as he panted heavily, not seeing Scat's evil eyes staring at him from the other side of the table. Suddenly, the cup was moved away and he fell onto the dish the cup was sitting on at the same time that the cup came upside down on top of him. Grinning like there was no tomorrow, Scat lifted the cup a little, ready to snatch the mouse from underneath... when the first bell rang and Blackfire's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Raven!" Blackfire's voice rang out.

"Coming!" Raven called out as she went over and set the trays and put two more upside down cups down, and Scat came back up confused. He looked at one cup then another and snickered as he was about to pick up the last one when another bell rang.

"Raven!" Kitten's voice called out.

"I'm coming." Raven continued.

Raven put the cups on the trays. She then went to get the kettle as Scat got back up. But now, he didn't know where the mouse was. He picked up the mouse's cup first as well as the one next to it and looked inside the cups. He then put them back down and checked the last one before realizing that the mouse was under the first cup. He smiled maliciously as he grabbed the first cup when the bells rang... again.

"RAVEN!" Kitten shouted out.

"In a minute!" Raven countered.

Scat reluctantly went back under the table as she poured hot water into the teapots. Now all three bells were ringing and Raven left. Scat eagerly came back up... only to see that the only thing on the table was the kettle of hot water. Scat then snuck after Raven and looked at the trays as Gar snuck a peak out of the right-hand tray. Scat then smirked and went up as Raven's shoe dropped off her foot, which was fairly easy considering that her shoes were old ones that belonged to Kitten, who's feet were about four times bigger than hers. She turned around and put her foot back in her shoe as Scat grabbed the wrong tea cup and found nothing. Raven then went into Kitten's room.

"Good morning Kitten." Raven said kindly. "Sleep well?"

"Hmph." Kitten scoffed. "Like _you _care. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! That's _one_ hour.

"Yes Kitten." Raven said patiently.

Raven came out holding a bundle of ironing in her left hand. Scat looked in to find the mouse and got hit in the nose by the door. Raven went to the next room and Scat followed.

"Good morning Blackfire." Raven said in the same tone she greeted Kitten with.

"Well, it's about time." Blackfire scoffed. "Don't forget the mending and don't be all day about getting it done either."

"Yes, Blackfire." Raven answered dryly.

She closed the door just as Scat was about to sneak in and again, the door hits his nose. He listened for any sign but Raven had already arrived at his mistress' door.

"Well come in child, come in." Pamela said.

"Good morning Stepmother." Raven said the same way she greeted Kitten and Blackfire.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with it." Pamela said calmly.

"Yes, Stepmother." Raven finished.

One more time, Scat went to enter and hit his nose on the now-closed door. Raven now has no more trays as she walked down the stairs. Scat pressed his ear against the door but still heard nothing and grumbled about it... until he heard a scream and the sound of breaking glass from Blackfire's room. He jumped up and bounded excitedly over to her room and caught the mouse in his outstretched paws with a greedy smile as Blackfire began to shout for her mother and Raven started making her way back up the stairs.

"Blackfire, what is it?" Raven asked as Blackfire ran out.

"You did it!" Blackfire called out. "You did it to me on purpose!"

"What?" Raven asked.

"Mother!" Blackfire whined. "Oh Mother! Mother! Mother!"

"She ran to Pamela's room. Kitten came out of her room looking accusatory.

"Now what did you do?" Kitten asked as she too ran into Iona's room.

"She put a big ugly mouse under my teacup!" Blackfire called out.

The door closed and, though shocked, Raven looked down at Scat and started tapping her foot.

"Alright, Scat." Raven said calmly but authoritatively. "What did you do with him?"

Scat lifted his paws and smiled as they revealed nothing.

"Come on, where is he?" Raven asked.

Scat shook his head, and Raven smirked.

"Oh you're not hiding anything from me." Raven said as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up onto his hind legs. "Come on." Raven said. "Lift up your paws."

Scat lifted up one leg and smiled in a way that said "See? He's not there."

"Now the other one." Raven continued.

Scat hesitated and she shook him slightly.

"Come on." Raven continued.

Scat bared his teeth as he lifted up the other paw and revealed the mouse curled up in a little ball beneath him.

"Oh, poor little Gar." Raven said kindly.

Gar looked at Scat being lifted and rushed off.

"Whoa!" Gar called out.

"Phew." Raven sighed.

"Raven!" Pamela called out.

"Yes Stepmother." Raven said dryly as she walked in.

Scat's expression goes from sour to ecstatic as he bounded over to Pamela's room and slid in past Pamela's daughters who looked rather smug.

()()()()()

"Aren't you gonna go get it." Kitten said like a school girl on the playground.

"Close the door, Raven." Pamela said calmly.

Raven closed the door and Kitten and Blackfire pushed each other around a bit to get a turn to see into the keyhole and see what was going on.

()()()()()

"So..." Pamela began. "It appears we have some spare time on our hands. Spare time for practical jokes."

"It wasn't a joke." Raven said calmly in defense. "I didn't even know a mouse was-"

"Quiet!" Pamela called out sharply. "Now, perhaps we can put all that energy to better use. There's a large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows upstairs. Wash them!"

Scat nodded affirmatively in emphasis with each new chore that Raven received.

"Oh yes." Pamela said with a dark smile. "And the tapestries. And the draperies."

"But I just finish-" Raven again.

"Do them again!" Pamela snapped back, and Raven fell silent.

"And don't forget to scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry." Pamela paused as she took a sip of tea. "Oh yes, and one more thing. See to it that Scat gets his bath."

Scat looked positively mortified at the thought.

"Yes Stepmother." Raven said in a defeated voice when Blackfire burst in.

"Ha!" Blackfire called out. "That'll teach you to put a green mouse in my tea cup!"

"A what?" Pamela asked.

"A green mouse." Blackfire repeated.

"Well…" Raven said as she saw a way to at least get out of cleaning the drapes and tapestries since she'd already done them. "Maybe you should have slept for another few minutes."

"What are you talking about?" Blackfire snapped. "I was wide awake, and there was a green mouse in… a shirt and… pants… In my . . . tea . . . cup."

"Well, seeing as how there appears to have only been Blackfire's foolish imagination in that cup, forget about the tapestries and drapes since you said you did them, and you don't lie, but I still expect you to do all your extra chores."

"Of course Stepmother." Raven said calmly. She'd probably end up doing those things anyway.

()()()()()

Back at where the mouse hung out, Gar was sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Oh, I screwed up." Gar groaned.

"Don't worry." Robin said comfortingly. "That old witch would have found a reason to make Raven do that extra stuff anyway."

Gar smiled weakly, but he feared he still hadn't done a very good job as a friend on his first morning there.

* * *

Well… Yay Blackfire blurting stuff out! Also, a new poll's up.


	4. A Plan for the Prince

Chapter Four: A Plan for the Prince

Meanwhile at the castle the king and queen, Clark and Lois, were talking to the Grand Duke, Wally.

"No questions about it!" Lois shouted as she threw her crown through one of the windows. "Our son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough. It's high time he married and settled down.

"Of course Your Majesties." Wally said nervously. "But you must be patient."

"I _AM_ patient!" Lois shouted as she threw an ink bottle at Wally who dived out of the way again.

"Now dear, take it easy." Clark said patiently.

Lois sat back down and sighed.

"You're right, dear." Lois said. "I'm sorry Wally, but Clark and I are not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go.

"I understand Sires." Wally said sympathetically.

"No." Lois said sadly. "No, you don't know what it's like to see your only child grow farther and farther away. She gestured to a picture of younger versions of herself and Clark with a baby on Lois' lap with Clark's blue eyes and untidy black hair. She then pointed to a painting a little later on when the boy is a child and being carried via piggyback by Clark. The last picture is the same lad but full-grown and sitting astride a magnificent white horse as a white dog is barking next to him.

"Clark and I are lonely in this old, desolate palace." Lois explained. "I... I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again."

She cried on Clark's shoulder.

"There, there dear." Clark said calmly.

"Now, now, Your Majesty, maybe if we just let him alone-" Duke began before Lois cut him off.

"Let him alone?" Lois snapped.

"Oh boy." Clark said as he rubbed his temples.

Lois grabbed Wally and shoved him away with surprising strength for a woman of her age.

"What and leave him with these-these romantic ideas?"

"Of course Your Majesty!" Wally continued calmly. "You see in matters of love-"

"Love, hah!" Lois called out. "It's just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So we _arrange_ the conditions. It worked for me and Clark."

"That is true." Clark admitted.

"But Your Majesties," Wally objected. "If the prince should suspect-"

"Suspect?" Lois asked. "Ha! How? The boy's coming home today, isn't he?"

"Why-Why-Why yes Sire!" Wally said nervously.

"Well, what could be more natural than a ball to celebrate his return?" Lois asked.

"N-N-N-Nothing Sire!" Wally said as he began to fear for the continued relationship his head had with his shoulders, called his neck.

"And if all the eligible maidens in our kingdom should just _happen_ to be invited, he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he?" Clark added as he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

Wally said nothing until Lois grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Isn't he?" Lois asked again.

"Y-y-y-yes Sire." Wally agreed.

"And when he finds that girl, we'll have low, soft lights... romantic music... all the trimmings!" Lois said with a smile. "Heh-heh, he can't possibly expect it, can he?"

Wally had been knocked backwards in his chair and crashed into a suit of armor so that now, the helmet was on his head. He lifts up the visor.

"Y-y-yes- N-n-no sires!" Wally said. "The prince will never suspect." He then releases the visor. "Actually, when is the ball?"

"Tonight." Lois said.

"T-tonight?" Wally asked in shock. "Oh, but sire-!"

"Tonight!" Lois insisted. "And see to it that every eligible maiden is there. Understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Wally said glumly through the helmet.

* * *

Oh poor Wally. I hope you can guess who the prince is now.


	5. The Message

Chapter Five: The Message

At the chateau, Pamela was doing a music lesson with Blackfire and Kitten.

"Prepare sharp 2..." Pamela sang out on-key.

"_Oh..._" Blackfire began off-key. "_Oh, sing sweet nightingale! Sing sweet nightingale!_"

Kitten was attempting to play the flute as her sister "sang", and the music she produced was just as bad if not worse than her sister's. Scat had been lying nearby on the small sofa, taking a nap, but had awoken as soon as the dreadful notes echoed throughout the room. He cringed as if the music, if it could be called that, was physically hurting him, and he pulled a fluffy pink pillow over his ears in a vain attempt to drown out the horrible noise.

"_Hi-i-i-igh above me!_" Blackfire continued, still off-key, and sadly better than Kitten usually did. "_Oh... oh, sing sweet nightingale!_"

His sensitive feline ears unable to handle the high, screeching sounds, Scat bounded out of the room as quick as he could and pushed the door closed with a paw. The "music" was sufficiently muffled to a more manageable pitch, and Scat sighed with relief after going through that two minute torture.

"_Sing sweet nightingale!_" Blackfire continued, though mercifully muffled.

But there was more singing coming from outside the door. It was nothing like the sounds behind the door that were likely to wake the dead, they were so bad. No, these notes were soft, gentle, and on-key. Curiosity got the better of Scat and his ears led him to see the source at the bottom of the stairs in the main room. Raven was down there on her hands and knees, a bucket next to her, and a rag in her hand, washing the floor. But she was also the one singing, and it sounded much better, by far, than the horrible dis-configured noises her stepsisters were making and trying to pass off as music.

_Oh sing sweet nightingale.  
Sing sweet nightingale.  
High... Above me._

Scat silently padded down to the bottom of the stairs and scowled at Raven's form. She was singing. Granted, it was bliss compared to upstairs a couple seconds ago, but he liked making her life difficult. And she was happy. He didn't like that. He glanced to his right, and his lips curled upward into something like a smile when he saw the dustpan full to the brim of the dust and the dirt that she had swept off the floor before washing. He put his paw in it experimentally, and it puffed up angrily at being disturbed, but Scat was now forming an idea in his twisted feline mind as he stared at his paw, then grinned evilly in Raven's direction.

Meanwhile, Raven, completely unaware of Scat's scheme, still sang to herself as she accidentally pulled out a very large bubble.

_Oh... oh sing, sweet nightingale._

She stared into its soapy reflective surface and noted how she looked like the pictures of her mother her father had had before they disappeared following his death. Right down to her blue eyes and purple hair, hidden under the kerchief, before setting it free and resuming her work.

_Sing sweet... nightingale._

Raven put the wash cloth in the bucket, and the various reflections of her in the bubbles that came out and the echoing in that old lonely house made it seem like several Ravens were singing.  
_Sing sweet nightingale.  
Sing... Sweet...  
Oh sing sweet... nightingale...  
Sing..._

A very slight glance over in the direction of the stairs startled her out of her singing and she gasped

"Scat!" Raven called out angrily. She had always tried to hold in the more negative emotions ever since her stepmother had taken over, but it had been harder ever since that morning. The cat quickly scrambled back to his original place on the stairs, leaving a set of dirty paw prints in his wake, and grinning broadly, very pleased with himself. Raven looked around, aghast to see that almost the entire floor is covered in the cat-sized paw prints, made by the dust and dirt that she had already swept up. She narrowed her blue eyes at Set and threw down her rag with a wet splat.

"You mean stupid cat!" Raven said heatedly.

She was so angry at him, that she would have been willing to set Mel on him, and not cared. Normally, she was quite calm, but this was the final straw, and she was going to make him pay this time. Scat, sensing the danger, but still unable to help but gloat, knocked over the rest of the dirt onto the floor, and proceeded to walk through it and hop away, giving more work for Raven to do later.

"I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson," Raven said as she grabbed the broom, but no sooner had she grabbed it, when she heard a knock on the door, and she was distracted from her current goal of catching Set and punishing him. She wondered who it was. They never had any visitors to the house. Her stepsisters weren't exactly pleasant company. She looked back at Scat's retreating paw prints, and sighed heavily, before turning in the opposite direction to get the door. She'd get her revenge on Scat when she had to give him his bath.

A knight appeared.

"A message from the palace." The knight said.

()()()()()

Robin and Gar appeared through another one of the secret mouse holes to catch word of what was going on at the front door.

"An _urgen_t message from their imperial majesties!" The knight rephrased quickly, wanting to make sure he did the job properly, and fumbled to give the envelope to Raven.

She took it gently from his hands and said, "Thank you," before closing the door behind the blushing young knight.

Robin and Gar immediately scampered from their hiding place. "From the King?" Robin exclaimed, "What's it say?" This was big news if the King sent out a royal proclamation. It almost never happened.

"Yeah, what he said!" Gar said with a jerk of his paw towards Robin. He didn't understand what the big idea was, but Robin's excitement and curiosity was infectious and rubbing off on him.

"I don't know," Raven said thoughtfully as she stared at the seal on the back of the envelope. "He said it was urgent," she said, wistfully wishing that she could pry it open and read the letter's contents without her stepmother and stepsisters knowing.

Kitten's voice sounded out, worse than Blackfire's.

"Ohh... Sing... Sweet... Nightingale!" Kitten shrieked so loudly, that everyone covered their ears.

"Maybe I should interrupt the... 'Music' lesson." Raven groaned with a slight smile.

"Yes, do that!" Robin pleaded.

As Raven ascended the stairs with the letter, Robin and Gar disappeared back into their hole, wanting to see what would happen in the room upstairs.

()()()()()

In the upstairs room, Pamela patiently waited for Kitten to finish singing.

"Sing... Sweet... Nightingale! Hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-igh!" Kitten sang out badly as she flapped her hands like a bird.

Blackfire's finger got stuck in one of the flute's holes and she attempted to pull it out, accidentally hitting Kitten's neck and causing the extra 'i' sounds to soar out of Kitten's throat, before Blackfire finally got her finger free. It also hit Kitten in the face.

"You clumsy brat!" Kitten shouted.

"Well maybe if you sang on a little something called a key, I would have been able to concentrate!" Blackfire shouted back.

"Girls, girls, remember, dignity." Pamela said calmly.

There was a knock on the door that startled her badly.

"WHAT?" Pamela shouted out.

()()()()()

Raven cringed inwardly upon hearing that sharp tone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But she'd already interrupted them, so it was too late to back away now. She turned the door knob and bravely entered the room.

"Raven!" Pamela said sharply when she saw the girl's face, her eyes glinting in outrage, "I warned you never to interrupt-!"

"But this just arrived from the palace!" Raven said, quickly talking over Pamela's reprimand to get her bit in. She didn't want to be punished for something that wasn't _entirely _her fault. As the word, 'palace', flew from her throat, Blackfire and Kitten ran towards her shouting, "The palace?" and ripped the letter from her hands, tearing off the protective envelope in two neat halves as they did so. Pamela calmly took the parchment from them.

"I'll read it." Pamela said with calm authority. "Oh! There's to be a ball."

"A ball?" Kitten and Blackfire asked excitedly.

"In honor of his highness, Prince Conner!" Pamela said, getting excited for once.

"Prince Conner!" Blackfire and Kitten called out in excitement.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend!" Pamela finished.

"Why that's us!" Blackfire called out.

"Oh, imagine!" Blackfire called out. "One of us could become a princess, and then a queen, and then a mother!"

"Ew!" Kitten groaned. "You actually _want_ kids?"

()()()()()

Robin and Gar stuck their tongues out in dislike at the stepsisters' vanity, not honestly believing that this prince guy would honestly dance with them out of all the women who would be present.

"Why that means I can go too!" Raven called out with barely contained excitement.

"Her?" Kitten laughed as she pointed at Raven. "Dancing with the prince?"

"I would be honored Your Highness." Blackfire said in a high, mocking voice. "Would you mind holding my broom?"

Kitten and Blackfire danced around and laughed. Raven felt calm but agitated. She may have been treated as a servant for several years, but she still remembered everything her father had taught her about being a lady.

"Well... Why not?" She asked, finally standing up for herself. "After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, 'By royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend.'"

"Yes..." Pamela said. "So it does."

Pamela smiled suddenly and said, "Well, I see no reason why you _can't_ go..."

()()()()()

Kitten and Blackfire stopped smiling and stared at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their mother was actually_ letting_ Raven go to the ball? Impossible!

()()()()()

On the other hand, Raven's heart was feather-light with happiness; she too, unable to believe her ears. Her stepmother was actually going to let her go? This was the first semi-kind act that she had shown to her since her father died.

"_If _you get all your work done," Pamela continued slowly.

"Oh, I will!" Raven said ecstatically, "I promise-!"

"And... if you can find something suitable to wear..." Pamela finished.

"I'm sure I can," Raven said reassuringly. Nothing was going to dampen her happiness, especially not something as trivial as that. "Oh, thank you, Stepmother," she said with a grateful smile on her lips as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

()()()()()

Robin and Gar left at the same time she did, wanting to help her right away. But if only they had stayed a second longer, they'd have learned that nothing had changed in the slightest.

()()()()()

Once the door clicked shut, Kitten rounded on her mother, who wore a knowing smile on her face.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?" Kitten demanded, still caught up in the shock of her mother's apparent change of heart.

"Of course," Pamela said softly, and explained to her two bewildered daughters, "I said 'if'."

And suddenly, everything made sense.

"Oh..." Kitten breathed as she turned to her sister and repeated that magic word, 'if'.

Both giggled with delight at how well their mother had so easily fooled their stepsister and Pamela chuckled at her own deceitfulness.

* * *

That… (I write something down on a piece of paper.)

Raven: Doug, don't write that!

Also, Velgamidragon wrote about half of this if not more.


	6. Raven's Gown

Chapter 6: Raven's Gown

Raven happily pulled out a white gown with short sleeves.

"Isn't it lovely?" Raven asked her friends. "It was my mother's."

"It is being kind of old." Starfire said, noting the fashion differences.

"Well, I guess it is a little old fashioned." Raven admitted. "But I'll fix that."

"Uh... How?" Gar asked.

"With this." Raven said as she picked up a book and flipped to a page showing the same gown but updated. "My father made these designs for when I'd have my cotillion."

"Oh, it's very nice!" Terra complimented as she stared at the picture of the gown in the book.

"I like it." Robin said, with sincere approval in his voice.

"Oh, you can handle that, with no problems!" Starfire said with a casual wave of her paw, but her tone was also very supportive of Raven's choice gown.

"Well, thank you, Star. Of course, it needs some work though." Raven said thoughtfully as she started pointing to all the gown's features. "I'll have to shorten the sleeves... I'll need a sash... a ruffle, and something for a collar... And then a-" Raven was stopped short, by her name being called from downstairs by Blackfire. "Oh, now what do they want?" Raven groaned as she looked back at the door, and stared at it bitterly. Now Kitten's and her stepmother's voices echoed Blackfire's in calling her name, once again, ordering her downstairs. The mice looked between each other, each of them exchanging glances, though not a single one of them understood what the other had meant by the individual looks they had received.

"Oh well... I guess my gown is just going to have to wait." Raven said sadly as she held the fabric in her fingers wishing, such as she had not done in the longest time, that her mother was still alive and had not left her father to such desperate actions. The shouts were getting more persistent now, and Raven could no longer ignore the summons as she released her hold on the dress and strode down the stairs, muttering an, "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

"Poor Raven." Robin groaned. "Every time she finds a minute, that's da time when they begin it! Raven Wayne! Raven Wayne!"

"Raven Wayne!" Blackfire's voice shouted before Robin kicked the door closed.

_Raven Wayne, Raven Wayne!  
Night and day, it's Raven Wayne!  
Make the fire! Fix the breakfast!  
Wash the dishes! Do the mopping!_

_And the sweeping  
And the dusting_

Starfire and Terra added with their own looks of disapproval on the stepfamily's treatment of their Raven, the rightful owner of the estate.

_They always keep her hopping  
She's goin' 'round in circles  
'till she's a very, very, dizzy  
Still they holler..._

Robin had run around in a couple circles and gotten very dizzy on his own accord.

"_Keep her busy, Raven Wayne._" Mai and Serenity finished and sighed heavily in unison.

"Yeah, keep her busy." Robin said dejectedly as he kicked a thimble away. "You know what? Raven isn't going to the ball."

"What?" Victor asked. "Not go?"

"What did you say?" Starfire and Terra asked.

"You'll see." Robin continued. "They've fixed her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Poor Raven." Gar said sadly.

Starfire felt dejected as well until she looked at the picture and got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, we can do it!" Starfire called out.

_We can do it  
We can do it  
We can help our little Raven  
We can make her dress this pretty  
There's nothing to it really_

Then the other mice started singing too, feeling the optimism that this plan might actually work, and the excitement that Raven might actually get to go to a ball if it did work.

_We'll tie a sash around it  
Put some ribbon through it  
When dancing at the ball  
She'll be more beautiful than all  
It's a lovely dress we'll make for Raven _

Some of the birds flew in from the window, upon hearing the noise, and, hearing what the happy mice were going on about, decided to help out too.

_Hurry, hurry  
Hurry, hurry  
Gonna help our little Raven.  
Got no time to dilly-dally.  
We've got to get this going._

"_I'll cut it with the scissors!_" Gar called out as he dragged a pair of scissors to the work area.

"_And I can do da sowing!_" Robin called out before Starfire took the needle out of his hand.

"_Leave the sowing to the women. You go get some trimming._"

_And we'll make a lovely dress for Little Raven.  
We'll make a lovely dress for Little Raven._

"Plus, Robin is not being the good with the sewing." Starfire said casually as Robin and Gar left.

()()()()()

"Hurry Gar!" Robin called out as he and Gar scurried down the mouse hole to look for trimmings for Raven's dress.

Together, the two little mice scampered through the nooks and crevices that only they could fit through, Robin leading the way as Gar was still new and therefore, unfamiliar with the many passages through the large chateau. Robin had often suspected, with the numerous mini-passages. that the chateau had been the home of mice for several years, perhaps even before Raven's father was born. But Robin was hardly complaining. It meant they could go literally everywhere without being seen by humans, more specifically Raven's stepmother and stepsisters. He led Gar down some solitary string and, after scrambling over more uneven steps, approached a hinged piece of the wall. Loud noises were coming from the other end, so he made sure to only open it a sliver, so as not to attract suspicion.

The noise was caused by the two stepsisters, as usual, and Raven stood between them, catching the clothes that Blackfire and Kitten were throwing at her to wash or mend or whatever else it was that they wanted her to do, and Raven was hard at work trying to catch them all.

"This sash is horrible for me!" Blackfire called out as she tossed the sash to Raven.

"Also Raven, when you're done with that, I have a few things I need you to do." Pamela said calmly.

"Dang." Gar said as he watched Raven leave.

But though Raven had left, Blackfire was not done complaining. "Mother, I don't understand why everybody else has nice things to wear!" Blackfire said loudly. "And I always ends up in these old rags and... this sash!" She cried out as she flung the thing away from her like filthy sock, and the two mice watched with interest as it floated to gracefully to the floor. "I won't be seen dead in it!" She added in further protest and stalked away.

"You should talk!" Kitten shouted back. "These beads... I'm sick of seeing them!" She said finally as she threw them to the ground and kicked them away from her. "Trash!" She added as further insult while Robin and Gar could only admire their good fortune at finding materials so easily.

"Oh yeah." Robin said with a small smile.

And their luck was about to get even better, for once Pamela had left the room, Blackfire and Kitten had started following after her, complaining loudly at the top of their lungs in an attempt to over talk the other one and get their mother to understand the gravity of their current situation with no new "nice things" to wear. But they were courteous enough to close the door behind them which swung shut with a loud bang, and their complaints were muffled so well as to be nonexistent. Now was their chance.

"Alright Gar. Now we move." Robin said quietly as he jumped down to the floor. "Even though they're gone, we need to be really quiet so as not to alert them, or Scat, or Raven."

"Why would it be a bad thing if we alert Raven?" Gar asked as he too, jumped out of the mouse hole and landed on the floor beside Robin.

"Because the dress is gonna be a surprise." Robin whispered with a smile as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "We don't want her to get a whiff of what we're doin' beforehand. It'll just make her that much happier when she sees the finished product by the end of the day."

Tristan was silent for a minute before he asked, "Did you just now decide that it was going to be a surprise dress?"

"No, me and Star did that while you were grabbing the scissors." Robin explained.

"Oh." Gar said.

"But shush!" Robin said urgently. "We need to do this real carefully."

"Yeah," Gar agreed. "_Real_ carefully."

The two mice moved from the baseboards on the wall to underneath a stool, and stared around again, seeing if anybody was coming. Nobody was, and it seemed the room was clear. However, Robin's and Gar's lives were in more danger than they suspected, for atop the stool, curled up into a ball, was the sleeping form of Scat: their arch nemesis. But they weren't doomed yet, for as long as the jackal slept, they were safe.

They walked slowly towards the sash.

And when they finally reached the fabric, Robin held it out for Gar to touch.

"Hey Gar, bet you've never touched silk before. Feel how soft this is."

Gar took a corner of it into his paws and his eyes went wide as he felt it. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed, "It's like I'm holding water-!"

Robin suddenly slapped his paw over Gar's mouth to silence him, and pointed at the snoring lump of fur on the stool. "Look it's Scat."

"Let's kick him in the pants!" Gar called out.

"Gar! Shush!" Robin cried out in panic as he grabbed his friend to prevent him from going to do that. "We have to be quiet! Besides, he's 1000 times our size!" He hissed frantically, "And we need to get the sash up to the girls so that we can make Raven's dress."

"Alright," Tristan said with a sigh, and grabbed a corner of the fabric. "So how are we gonna get past Ugly, over there?" He asked with a jerk of his head in Scat's direction.

"We'll hide ourselves under it!" Robin called out, an idea slowly forming in his head. "And as we walk, it will roll up and then roll out until we hit the wall. Then we'll just pull it in, piece of cake!"

He was feeling the fire! It was a good plan. Something so good, that there was absolutely _nothing_ that could _possibly_ go wrong. Gar, however, wasn't feeling so optimistic. The last plan he had been involved in had nearly put him on Scat's lunch menu and got Raven into trouble. He was beginning to question the success rate of Robin's plans. But they had to get the sash upstairs, and they really didn't have any other choice, so he decided to go with it.

They each picked up a corner and started pulling it along with them to the point where they had given the fabric a cylinder shape that they could run in. Everything seemed to be going okay. But of course, Fate had other plans.

()()()()()

Scat half-opened one wary eye as the sash was going under the stool he was sleeping on, and he let it fall shut again... until he realized what he had just seen and was startled out of his peaceful nap. He watched with both curiosity and confusion as the sash rolled itself out from under his stool and towards the wall. Sashes weren't supposed to do that... at least, not any sashes _he_ had ever seen. Then the sash hit the wall... and two mice fell out from behind the sash. Scat wasted no time in bounding over to the wall, keen at the prospect of having an afternoon snack.

()()()()()

Robin and Gar, seeing their oncoming doom, immediately shook off the dizziness that had set upon them when they crashed into the base board, jumped into the mouse hole, and started to quickly pull the sash into the hole with them.

()()()()()

Scat, distracted from his original prey, focused on the sash and tried to catch it with his paws, but it was too quick and right when he was about to catch it... his muzzle ran straight into the open mouse hole. He growled out his frustration and pulled his snout out, twitching his now-irritated nose. There was a lot of dust and mouse fur behind that opening. Once he'd gotten that straightened out, he crouched down in front of the hole, and stared at it intently, waiting for the mice to come out again... his tail twitching sweeping along the floor as a sign of his pent-up excitement. But there was a sound: a squeak. Not a rodent squeak, but a metallic one. Like a creaky door whose hinges needed to be oiled. And the sound was coming from his right. He looked over, and saw the reason. Yet another mouse hole was opening up from out of seemingly out-of-nowhere in the wall. The mice were coming out of it.

()()()()()

Robin saw the other object they had set their eyes on: the beads, and pointed it out to Gar.

"Oh, right! The beads! We need the be-!" Gar exclaimed loudly and was silenced by Robin slapping his paw over his mouth.

But Scat had heard them loud and clear, and now knew what they were after. He stood up and bounded over to the beads, sitting on them, and giving the mice a challenging feline smirk, daring them to come and get them.

Robin got a cunning plan and simply walked out. As Scat prepared to scratch him to pieces with his claws, Robin walked past him and began biting the buttons off of a corset, humming the song Raven was singing that morning. Scat began to walk towards Robin with a wicked grin on his face. Robin really wished Mel was allowed to beat the cat up, or at least that Bruce was still around. He wasn't as picky about mice as everyone else. He was actually more like Raven in that respect.

()()()()()

Gar began walking towards the beads when Scat backed up and sat on them again. Gar quickly scurried back to the hole, and Scat looked back at Robin with hopeless frustration. He wanted to catch the mouse ahead of him, and far away from its hidey-hole, but he didn't want the other mouse to get these beads either.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Robin snapped off another black button with his teeth and laid it on top of his growing pile. But Scat wasn't a complete moron. He started to scoot across the floor and was taking the beads away with him!

()()()()()

"Oh man! Robin, get out of there!" Gar shouted to his pal, but either Robin hadn't heard, or he was ignoring him, because he just continued what he was doing. Saliva started to build up in the feline's mouth as he neared his intended target. He raised a paw, ready to kill him with one fatal blow. But Robin hadn't been snapping buttons for nothing. With one button, he pushed down on the edge of another button, and it popped into the air, striking Scat square on the nose, surprising him and leaving a nice button imprint upon his nose. Shock turned to anger, and with an angry growl, he launched himself at the mouse who had taken refuge in the nearby pile of clothes. But in his fury, Scat forgot all about protecting the beads, and saw his chance. He leapt out and ran across the floor to go retrieve them, hoping that his friend wouldn't be killed in his attempt to distract the cat. Scat's searching became less frantic as his anger cooled to some degree, and he started methodically searching for his prey; pulling the clothes apart in slow and easy, gentle strokes, keeping his eyes peeled for even the slightest movement.

()()()()()

Robin, however, was hiding on top of Scat's head and watched as Gar tried to get the beads out, but he tripped and ended up smashing them into the wall.

"Ah no." Robin groaned. He then forced Scat's eyes closed and jumped into the pile, exiting through the sleeve while Scat simply got his head trapped inside of it.

Robin then helped Gar collect the beads as Scat inched nearer and nearer. Just as Scat was about to pounce, Gar picked up the last bead, and they jumped into the mouse hole as Scat slammed his face against it.

()()()()()

"Scat!" Blackfire's voice called out. "You bad cat! What are you doing in my nightgown?"

Scat groaned. He knew his mistress wouldn't allow Raven or Mel to give him punishments, but with the sisters, and at this time, he was in big trouble.

"You bad cat!" Blackfire said again as she pulled Scat out the bottom of the nightgown. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, and I don't care what Mom does to me!"

()()()()()

Gar and Robin, who had heard Blackfire's announcement, snickered quietly, and went to go close the other mouse hole that they had left open earlier. Making sure Blackfire wasn't paying attention; they closed it and scampered back to Raven's room with the sash and the beads. Once there, they handed over said items to Starfire and Terra, but not without first telling the story of how they got them with some minor embellishments. Starfire in particular was enthralled by Robin and Gar's daring courage and bravery.

But she shook it off after a few minutes and took the materials from Robin and Gar, ordering them to do something useful. "The dress is not going to be making itself, you are knowing?"

"All right!" Robin called out. "Scat's getting a spanking, and Raven's going to da ball!"

The mice and birds immediately set to work by first hanging string from the ceilings which would be used to help hoist materials up to the top of the dress. And as they worked, all of them started humming and singing the song that Raven had sang this morning, hoping that maybe today was the day that their little Raven's dreams would finally come true. They threw themselves into the work with earnest, and the first thing they did was they untightened the bottom of the dress so that it would flow and twirl about when Raven spun around. Terra and Starfire were rolling out the fabric and marking the patterns with chalk while Robin, Beast Boy, and Victor were taking measurements and cutting what the girls had already marked. One time, Gar had nearly accidentally cut Starfire's tail, to which she smacked him on the head for his carelessness. They didn't need any injuries to slow them down. The cloth, the lace, the cutting, the pinning, the sewing, they were going to do it all, and they only had half a day to get it all done, but they were determined. Their Raven was _going_ to the ball and no stepmother or stepsisters were going to stop her.

"Hooray for Raven!" Gar called out once they finished the dress.

()()()()()

That night, Raven was in the second floor hallway as she looked out the window. She hadn't even had a second to work on the dress. She'd never be able to go to the ball. The clock tower at the palace started to bong loudly, and she raised her head slightly. The ball would be starting soon, and the carriages would be arriving to pick up the guests. The clock bonged an eighth time and then ceased. So it was 8 o'clock now, huh? She wondered... She heard the crunching of wheels upon the path before the front door, and she peered down. Sure enough the carriage had arrived. It must have left before 8 to get here this soon.

With a heavy sigh, she went to her stepmother's room and knocked on the door. It opened slowly, and Pamela appeared before the entrance, dressed in a very nice royal blue dress with bright pink lace on the sleeves.

"Yes?" She asked, with mild curiosity.

"The carriage is here." Raven answered quietly, barely able to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Oh," Pamela said with a great deal more interest, and opened the door wider as Raven quickly turned to leave. "Why Raven, you're not ready, child." Pamela said softly with a gentle rebuke, as if Raven had simply lost track of the time and forgot to get ready.

"I'm not going." She said quickly with as much dignity as she could muster, as if it had been her _own _decision to not go to the ball tonight.

"Not going?" Pamela asked well-played surprise, as she smiled in a knowing manner at her two daughters, who had appeared behind her, not quite ready, and were smiling triumphantly, trying their very best to not laugh. "But of course there will be other times, and-"

"Yeah, good night." Raven interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore, and walked towards the tower stairs to head up to her room. Raven looked out the window.

"Oh well." Raven sighed. "What's a royal ball? After all, I bet it'd be really dull and boring and completely..." Raven stopped. She could never lie, even to herself. She wanted to go, at the very least to maybe talk to an older nobleman about her father. Dancing around and for once since Dartz's death, having fun. "Completely wonderful." She finished. Suddenly, a light shown, and the cupboard was opened by the mice and birds.

"Why it's my..." Raven said as her mother's dress was not only modified but even more lovely than in the pictures of her mother that were taken before Raven was born.

"Surprise!" Everyone called out. "Surprise!"

"Duh... Happy Birthday!" Gar called out.

"No, no, no!" Robin said exasperatedly.

"Why I never dreamed it could... It's such a surprise! How can I ever..." Raven said as happy tears shed down her face. "Oh, thank you. Thank you all so much."

* * *

Hooray for Raven!


	7. BibidyBobidiBoo

Chapter Seven: Bibidy Bobidi Boo

Meanwhile, downstairs in the rest of the house, Blackfire and Kitten had finally finished getting ready wearing pink and green dresses respectively, and walking behind their mother in a single-file line.

"Now remember," Pamela said as a quick reminder to her daughters before she opened the door, "When you're presented to His Highness, be sure to-"

"Wait!" Raven's voice shouted from the upstairs landing, and all three of them turned towards her, at the sound of her voice. "Please, wait for me!" She called again, halfway down the stairs as she said so and came upon the landing, breathless with nervousness and excitement. "Isn't it lovely? Do you like it?" She asked, referring to the dress, and then asked more anxiously, "Do you think it will do?"

To judge by the stunned expressions on Blackfire's and Kitten's faces, the dress was perfectly alright. Even Pamela looked a bit... surprised, though her reaction was much more moderate than her stepsisters'. The mice, who had descended down the stairs with her but remained on the steps, could only smile with pride at their Raven in the lovely dress that they had slaved over all day, in order to make it beyond (itlcs) perfect.

"Raven?" Kitten gasped.

"Oh, she can't!" Blackfire protested.

The two continued to wine like two spoiled babies before Pamela raised her hand.

"Girls, girls, please." Pamela said calmly. "After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we, Raven?"

Raven smiled as Pamela walked up to her.

"And I never go back on my word."

Raven began to recoil a little, obviously fearing a more subtle way of stopping her.

Robin had his eyes narrowed as he doubted Pamela would be interested in the dress itself while Gar appeared to simply think that she was just being nice before he looked at Robin's face and switched his face to imitate Robin's.

"How very clever." Pamela said. "These beads, they give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Kitten?"

"No, I don't! I think she's..." Kitten stopped mid-rant, as the full force of her mother's words sunk in, and she turned to Raven, completely outraged. "Ah! Why you little thief!" She shouted accusingly.

Gar had had enough. That mean, old stepmother. He'd show her a thing or two. He moved to walk off the stairs, swinging his fists in a threatening motion, but Robin stopped him just in time by grabbing his tail, but Gar was about his size, so he was having a hard time pulling him back up.

()()()()()

"They're _my_ beads! Give them here!" Kitten yelled as she tore the necklace right off of Raven's neck.

"No!" Raven protested, both against the lie, and the action.

"Oh, and that's my sash too!" Blackfire shouted. "Just because I didn't want it today didn't mean I was giving it to you!"

Blackfire tore the sash off of Raven's dress.

"Stop, please stop!" Raven pleaded as they didn't just stop at the new additions but at parts of the dresses that were already there to begin with.

"Girls, girls." Pamela said calmly after awhile and opened the door. "That's quite enough. Come along now, both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourselves."

The three left, and Raven looked at her ruined dress, not only her only way to go to the ball, not only the last solid evidence that she'd had a mother besides Pamela, but the only proof that there had been a good life at all in what was now the worst possible place to live after Bruce had died. The only other pieces of evidence were Mel, forced to sleep in the kitchen or outside, Phillip, once a great stallion and now an old weathered horse, and the mice, who had worked so hard to help her. Tea couldn't take it. She ran out of that cold, dark house that was, it seemed lifetime ago, a beautiful chateau where Raven had played with a small puppy her father had just given her.

()()()()()

At a fountain in the back yard where Bruce and Raven would let Phillip drink from, she fell on top of it and began crying.

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
A dream that you wish,  
Will... Come... True..._  
"No, I can't dream." Raven sobbed as that stupid song came into her head again. "Not anymore."

The mice, Mel, and Phillip, who had seen her run outside, and followed after her, heard these words, and their jaws dropped in shock. They had never heard her talk like this. She has always been hopeful and, though a little depressed at times, optimistic. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. And yet, there in the darkness, under the shade of the tree, a bright, misty light seemed to surround her, and draw together into a distinguishable form. They watched with both apprehension and wonder as the lights seemed to take on the form of a person, of all things. The only company Raven seemed to want was that of the stone bench she was crying on.

The person had red hair with dark green eyes. She was dressed in a blue gown and had hawk wings sticking out of her back.

()()()()()

"Oh come on, Raven." The woman said. "You can't have lost _all _hope. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now."

Raven looked up, and gasped, too shocked to be able to do anything other than stare at the woman in front of her. Who was she? And how did she get here without her knowing.

"Come on, Raven, dry those tears." The girl said with a soothing smile as she lifted her up by her elbows and brought her to her feet. "You can't go to the ball looking like that." She said with a slight pout, as an indication of Raven's emotional breakdown.

"The ball?" Raven asked, her eyes still puffy and red from crying, and she stared down at her torn dress. "Oh, but I'm not..."

"Of course you are!" The winged woman interrupted enthusiastically with such assurance, that Raven couldn't help but believe in her, if only slightly. "But we must be quick, because even miracles take a little time." She added with a wink.

"Miracles?" Raven asked blankly, still not sure what exactly was going on. Everything was just happening so fast. And she still had no idea who this woman was or where she had come from.

"Yup." The woman said. "Watch!"

She held out her hand when she suddenly stopped and looked at it.

"Oh shoot!" The woman called out. "I forgot my wand! Where'd it go?"  
"Wand?" Raven asked. "As in a magic wand?"  
"You got it, kiddo." The woman said as she looked under the bench.  
"Why you must be my fairy godmother then!" Raven said in awe. She remembered her father telling her stories about them.

"You've got it." The woman said. "My name's Shayera by the way."

"Shayera... Okay... Got it..." Raven said shakily, trying to remember everything and absorb it all.

"Darn it! Where is my staff?" Shayera shouted as she crossed her arms and frowned thoughtfully. But then her eyes lit up again, and she said, "Oh! I forgot! I put it away!" And from thin air, right in her hand, the air shimmered and a white wand appeared in her outstretched palm.

()()()()()

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things." Robin said as he rubbed his eyes and then continued to stare back at the staff.

"If you're seeing things, then so am I." Gar told him with the same dumbfounded expression.

()()()()()

"Now, let's see... hmm..." Shayera said thoughtfully with a slight frown as she started tapping her fingers on the top of her staff. Then she nodded once, and said at last, "I think the first thing you need is a... a pumpkin!"

"B-But... a pumpkin?" Raven repeated, thinking about her ruined dress, since that was all she really needed, and wondering why on earth she needed a pumpkin.

"Yup." Shayera said. "Now what were those magic words? Oh yeah!"

_Saligadula, Magicabula,  
Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!  
Put them together and what have you got?  
Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!_

A nearby pumpkin then actually got up and started walking towards them on its vines.

_Saligadula, Magicabula,  
Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!  
It'll do magic, believe it or not.  
Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!_

The pumpkin stopped, and its vines began to grow out.

_Now Salagadulemeine,_

_And magical bue laroo…_

_But the thingamabob that does the job_

_Is Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!_

The extended vines twisted into wheels, and the pumpkin grew four times its original size to make a round white carriage with a door inside.

"Whoa, it's beautiful." Raven gaped.

"Yes, isn't it?" Shayera said, smiling at her handiwork. "Now with a coach like that, we'll need some mice."

Phillip gaped at what Shayera said and Raven couldn't blame him. How were mice supposed to pull a carriage?

"Mice?" Gar asked in surprise as he, Robin, Starfire, and Terra gaped.

"Isn't it nice?" Shayera asked. "While have a coach with four when we're through. Just a wave of my stick, and to finish the trick Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo."

As the wand's magic hit the mice, Gar ran for it.

"Hey sorry little guy, but we need four." Shayera said. "Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo."

As the magic hit Gar, Scat pounced on him, and all Scat saw was a huge horse. Gar neighed angrily at Scat, and he ran for it.

"Serves you right, Scat!" Raven called out after him.

"You know it, kiddo." Shayera said. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! You can't go to the ball without a…"

Raven held up her dress, expecting her to get the hint, but apparently, she didn't.

"A horse!" Shayera said.

"Another horse?" Raven asked.

Shayera pointed at Phillip, and he floated up.

"But tonight, for a change, you'll handle the reins." Shayera said. "And sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, you'll be a coachman of course. Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo."

Phillip turned into a white-haired human with very large front teeth and dressed as an elegant coachman.

"Well that does it I guess." Shayera said with a smile. "Except for… Oh yes. The finishing touch, and that's you."

Raven closed her eyes, ready to be surprised by what she saw, but instead of her, she felt the magic pass just by her to… Mel?

"Yes dear Mel that's right." Shayera said. "You're foot-woman tonight. Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo."

And there stood Mel by the carriage, dressed in a footman outfit, but with a dress instead of pants. She also had black hair and a very lovely face, which made Raven guess that she was normally very attractive to another dog.

"Well hop in, kiddo." Shayera said calmly. "We don't have much time."

"But-" Raven began but Shayera cut her off.

"Now don't thank me." Shayera said. "I've wanted to help you out ever since your dad died."

"Well I wasn't about to thank you just yet, it's just that… Well look at me." Raven said as she gestured to herself. "Look at my gown."

"Yes, it's very lovely, kiddo." Shayera said before she looked back. "Whoa! Good grief, what was I thinking? You can't go to the ball looking like that! You can't even go back inside looking like that!"

Raven smiled. If Shayera was here more often, life would be much more fun.

"Now let's see." Shayera said as she used her wand to measure Raven's arms legs, neck, torso, and head. "Get your size, and the shade of your eyes. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just leave it to me! What a gown this will be! Bibidy-Bobidi-Bibidy-Bobidi-Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!"

Raven was suddenly in a long white gown with a white cloak around her for warmth, with the sleeves covering her arms completely.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Raven said happily. "Perfect! Did you guys ever see anything like this? Hey cool, glass slippers too."

Raven showed them her foot, and they could see right through her shoes as they were made of the most perfectly shaped glass.

"It's like a dream." Raven said. She couldn't stop smiling. "A wonderful dream that came true."

"Yes, my child." Shayera said in a somber tone. "But like all dreams, it can't last forever. You only have until midnight to-"

"Midnight?" Raven asked calmly. "That's fine by me."

"Now just a minute kiddo, you have to pay attention." Shayera said firmly but kindly. "On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

"I understand." Raven said as she smiled. "It still more than I ever hoped for."

"Oh, you're such a sweet little thing." Shayera said. "Oh, what am I doing? It's getting late! Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait! Have a good time! Dance! Be gay! Now off you go, you're on your way!"

_With a Bibidy-Bobidi-Bibidy-Bobidi-Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!_

As Raven waved good-bye to Shayera, she disappeared. Raven smiled. This was still going to be a great day.

* * *

Yeah! Go Raven!


	8. So This is Love

Chapter Eight: So This is Love

At the palace, Clark, Lois, and Wally watched the prince being introduced to what had to be every girl in the kingdom. Every girl who walked up and bowed to him, Conner simply bowed politely.

"Well he's picky." Clark said as he leaned back. "At least one of the girls he's seen so far would make a good mother."

"Your highness, Ex-nay on the other-may." Wally said as Lois gave Clark her infamous death glare.

"I mean a suitable wife." Clark said quickly.

"You'd better." Lois groaned. Neither would ever hurt the other, but Lois was a bit more willing to push the barrier than Clark.

At that point, Conner gave a brief yawn.

"Oh this is working perfectly." Wally said sarcastically.

()()()()()

Raven walked into the palace and gulped. It was pretty intimidating to enter the large doorway into the castle, flanked on both sides by motionless guards in blue and red. Raven was sure she'd feel the same way even if she had arrived with the others. She walked to a large, grand staircase with red carpet stretching all across it.

()()()()()

"The Mademoiselles, Kitten and Blackfire Anders, daughters of Lady Pamela Isley-Anders-Wayne." The scribe said.

_Oh… Help me. _Conner thought with a groan as the two walked quickly up.

()()()()()

"Oh, help him." Clark groaned as he saw the other two. Sure they were pretty, but they were about as pleasant as someone filing their nails on a chalk board.

"I give up." Lois groaned as she sat back in her chair. "This kid just isn't cooperating. It's just like when he was a kid, and just flung his peas all over the palace walls because he didn't want to eat them."

"Well I tried to warn you two." Wally said smugly. "But you two are incurably romantic. No doubt, you saw the whole pretty picture."

Clark and Lois sighed and looked down when they saw a girl of Conner's age in a pure white gown and cloak walk around. The funny part was that while Wally was talking, the exact same thing happened.

"Young Prince Conner bowing to the assembly." Wally continued. "Suddenly, he stops and looks up. There she stands, the girl of his dreams. Who she is and where she came from, he doesn't know, and he doesn't care. His heart tells him that here is the maid predestined to be his bride. Nice fairy tale, your majesties, but it's a bit impractical in real-life."

"Impractical, huh?" Clark said.

"Yup." Wally said.

"Well take a look at that, Wally." Lois said as she showed Wally the girl. By now, Conner and the girl were holding each other's hands and talking.

"Who is she?" Clark asked. "You know her?"

"Nope." Wally said. "Never saw her before."

"Well the fresh face is one thing in her favor." Lois said. "Hey guys, the waltz!"

The band didn't hear her, so Lois stretched out further.

"Hey!" Lois said as she finally got their attention. "The waltz!"

"Lois." Clark said quickly as he pulled Lois back onto the balcony as she was about to fall off.

"Okay, lights." Clark said as he made a gesture to dim the lights.

The waltz was fairly lively as Lois and Clark watched on.

As the waltz played, Conner and the girl danced slowly and gracefully.

"Failure, huh?" Lois said with a smile.

"Okay, I get it." Wally said good naturedly.

"Well, now it's time for a good night's sleep." Clark said as she stretched his arms.

"That goes double for me." Flash said. "It feels like I haven't slept in days."

"Oh no." Lois said quickly. "You're staying right here to monitor those two. See that they aren't disturbed, and if Conner proposes, tell us at once. Also, if anything goes wrong, you're the new stable boy."

"Aw." Wally groaned.

Clark and Lois then danced down the hallway humming the tune of the waltz.

()()()()()

Pamela, Blackfire, and Kitten were watching the pair in shock.

"Who is she, Mom?" Blackfire asked as she stood on her tiptoes. "I can't get a good look at her face."

"Do you think we know her?" Kitten asked.

"Well the prince sure does." Blackfire said. "Maybe she's an old school friend. All I know is that I've never seen her."

"Nor I." Pamela said calmly. "Yet there is something familiar about her."

Pamela tried to follow Prince Conner and the mysterious girl, but the grand duke, Wally, closed the curtain.

"Hey, give the kids some privacy." Wally said with a smile.

()()()()()

Raven looked at the boy's face. It was so handsome and kind. She could just keep looking at him from now until doomsday, and she wouldn't mind. She had heard her father talk about what it was like when he first met Raven's mother. She knew instinctively that this was the same thing.

_So this is love…_

_So this is love…_

_So this is what makes life divine._

_I'm all a glow,_

_And now I know, (And now I know…)_

_All that is heaven is mine…_

Conner looked at Raven as the stopped dancing and simply began walking around. They stopped at a fountain and just looked into each other's eyes.

_My heart has wings._

_And I can fly._

_I'll touch every star, in the sky._

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of…_

_So this… Is… Love . . ._

Eventually, they sat down by a clock tower and were about to kiss when the clock began to chime twelve.

"Oh my goodness!" Raven said in shock.

"What's the matter?" The man asked.

"It's midnight." Raven said. She'd been having so much fun she'd completely lost track of time.

"Yeah." The man continued. "So?"

"Good-bye." Raven said quickly.

"Good-bye?" The man asked as he continued to hold her arm. "No, wait. You can't go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to." Raven said as she tried to pull her arm free, half-heartedly, she had to admit. "Please."

"But why?" The man asked.

"Uh…" Raven said as one look at the man's face, and her mind turned to the waltz again before she forced herself to think about how bad it'll look if she ends up in a tattered dress. "I haven't met Prince Conner yet!"

"Prince Conner?" The man asked blankly as if he'd never heard the name before. "But didn't you know that I'm-"

"Good-bye!" Raven said just as what had to be the fifth or sixth bong of twelve struck.

"No wait, come back!" The man called out. "Please come back! I don't even know your name! How can I find you? Wait! Please wait!"

All this time, Raven was running as fast as she could, which was surprisingly fast, especially for someone in a white gown with glass slippers on her feet.

"Bye." Raven said as she passed a man with red hair and green eyes.

"Later." The red haired man said before his eyes widened. "Hey kiddo-"

Just then, the man came out.

"Wait!" The man called out.

Luckily, the man turned out to be quite popular as several girls suddenly surrounded him.

Raven was running so fast down the staircase that one of the glass slippers came off of her foot, but she had no time to turn around and get it.

"Hey miss!" The red haired man said. "Mademoiselle! Senorita! Frauline! Wait a second!"

Raven hurried into the carriage as Mel waved her in and hopped on as Phillip cracked the reins, and the carriage took off with the king's guard following. But the spell was already wearing off. Raven felt her cloak disappear off of her and saw her gown turn back into the ruins of her mother's dress. The coach became wobbly not because of the road, but because the carriage was turning back into a pumpkin. Then, with the finally bong of midnight, the horses were Robin, Gar, Starfire, and Terra again, the coachman was Phillip, and Mel was a dog again. They all hid in the forest by the side of the wood as their pursuers trampled the pumpkin.

With the excitement over, Raven went back to smiling like Blackfire when she'd go out on a shopping spree.

"I'm sorry." Raven said. "I kind of forgot about everything. Even the time, but it was so wonderful."

Phillip smiled a horse's smile while Mel panted happily.

"And he was so handsome, and when we danced, oh I'm sure that the prince himself couldn't have been more…"

Robin, Gar, Starfire, and Terra listened happily as they each held each other's shoulders.

"Oh well." Raven said with a sigh, returning to her normal self. "It's over."

Raven stood up.

"Raven, look!" Robin called out as he pointed at Raven's foot. "You've still got your glass slipper!"

"Oh…" Raven said in awe as she picked the glass slipper up and smiled at it. She then looked up to the heavens and said to Shayera, wherever she may be. "Thank you. Thank you so very much for everything."

This was the best night of Raven's life.

* * *

Wait, how are you getting home?

Raven: Don't ruin the moment.

Me: Yes ma'am.


	9. The Glass Slipper

Chapter Nine: The Glass Slipper

Wally braced himself for what was to come and started.

"Your majesties, I don't think this is the time to beat around the bush, so here it is." Wally said as he practiced telling Clark and Lois about what had happened. "I'm sorry, but the young lady disappeared. The only thing she left behind was a glass slipper."

Wally gulped. He was sure Clark would understand, but Lois was another matter.

"Well, here goes nothing." Wally gulped as he opened the door and heard Lois giggle.

"Wow." Wally said. "I wonder what's going on."

()()()()()

Lois was dreaming.

_**She was playing with her two grandchildren, a boy and a girl. They both had Conner's eye and hair color while the girl looked more like her mother.**_

"_**Oh, who are the cutest little grandchildren in the world?" Lois asked with a smile as she gently tickled the two children's stomachs.**_

"_**Your majesty?" Lois' grandson asked.**_

Lois woke up to see Wally at the door.

"Oh, Wally!" Lois said happily. She knew what this meant. "Clark, get up."

"Uh…" Clark groaned as he got up. "Oh, hey Wally. Come on in."

"Uh… Hello." Wally said as he walked in and Lois rushed to Wally. She couldn't wait to hear the good news.

"So Conner's proposed already, has he?" Lois asked happily. "Oh, my little baby's getting married. Clark, give him a cigar. No give him two. Oh what the heck? Give him a whole box. We'll probably have to practice handing those out pretty soon, huh?"

"Lois, we don't smoke." Clark reminded Lois patiently.

"Oh yeah." Lois said. "Well don't leave me in suspense, Wally. Who is this girl? Where does she live?"

"I didn't get a chance to figure out." Wally said.

"Oh well." Lois said. "I can do that later. We'll just discuss the really important things. Arrangements for the wedding and meeting her family. Oh, Clark! Let's make it a national holiday."

"Okay, Lois." Clark said calmly. "Just slow down. First things first."

Clark reached over to a sword held over the fireplace. It had the family crest, a stylized S inside of a diamond in the middle of the hilt.

"For you my friend, knighthood." Clark said. "You've been with us through thick and thin, even when you believed we were being crazy."

"Actually, I don't deserve it." Wally said, seizing the opportunity.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked. She didn't like that look in Wally's eyes.

"Look, your majesties, she left." Wally said.

"She left?" Lois asked angrily as she turned as red as Wally's hair.

"Why you… You… Traitor!" Lois shouted. "When I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to be working on this continent! Clark, give me your sword!"

"Lois, calm down." Clark said as he put the sword away. "I'm sure there's more to this."

"More to it?" Lois asked. "More to it? The only woman in the whole kingdom that our son likes high-tailed it out of here, and it was Wally's job to make sure he didn't! He should be put in jail! Deported! Given over to my dad and shot!"

"I tried to get her back, but she vanished into thin air." Wally pleaded.

"Yeah right, and Clark came from outer space!" Lois spat.

"Look, the prince loves her, and he's determined to marry her." Wally said quickly. "He told me so."

"What?" Lois asked after a second.

"Conner fell in love with the girl, and when she disappeared, she left behind this glass slipper." Wally said as he held the slipper up. "Conner said that he'd only marry the girl whose foot fit in this slipper."

"Oh, you beautiful man!" Lois called out and kissed Wally on the cheek. "Oh, Conner gets the girl of his dreams, and Clark and I get grandchildren before we kick the bucket."

"But, that slipper could fit anybody." Wally pointed out.

"Clearly, you don't know shoes." Lois said. "It's not too big and not too small. I wouldn't be surprised if only one woman in the whole kingdom could fit into this."

"Maybe we're looking for Goldie Locks." Wally joked.

"Wally, that was uncalled for." Clark pointed out.

"Sorry." Wally said.

"Well Mr. Smart Mouth," Lois said. "Why don't you perform the little foot fitting?"

"Me?" Wally asked.

"You try this on every girl in the kingdom if you have to." Lois said. "If the shoe fits, we've got our son's bride."

"But what if I don't find her?" Wally asked.

"Say hello to taking care of Krypto." Lois said as she handed the slipper to Wally.

"Look, I know you're excited about the idea of-"

"It's just not having grandchildren, Wally." Lois pointed out. "If we just wanted that, we could have arranged a marriage. This is about finding someone to make Conner happy."

"We're trusting you with this, Wally." Clark said calmly. "Can you handle it?"

"You know it, your highness." Wally said with a smile.

Wally then walked off, figuring it was best to start as soon as possible. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Well things are beginning to wrap up.

Lois: Hey you!

Me: Me?

Lois: Do you know who that girl was?

Me: I can't tell you. It'd ruin the story.

Clark: He's right Lois.

Lois: Spoil sport.


	10. Finding the Girl that Fits the Slipper

Chapter 10: Finding the Girl that fits the Slipper

The next morning, Raven was in very lively spirits. Her night at the ball was just the recharge she needed. She was so happy she could wash all the laundry in an hour.

"Raven?" Pamela asked from the entrance of the chateau. "Raven? Raven? Oh where is that girl?"

"What?" Raven asked.

"My daughters, where are they?" Pamela asked.

"I think they're still in bed." Raven said.

"Oh." Pamela groaned. "Well don't stand there gawking, child! Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry!"

"Okay." Raven said. Pamela really needed to relax.

"I wonder what's going on." Robin said.

"Me too." Gar said.

"Me three." Raven said to herself as she got the breakfast trays ready.

()()()()()

In Kitten's bedroom, Pamela practically threw the door open.

"Kitten!" Pamela called out. "KITTEN!"

"No Mommy, I don't wanna go to the horse races." Kitten said sleepily before Pamela shook her awake. "What?"

"Get up this instant!" Pamela said as she pulled open the shades and nearly blinded Kitten. "We haven't a moment to lose."

Pamela then walked into Blackfire's room.

"Blackfire?" Pamela asked. "Blackfire?"

Pamela violently shook Blackfire awake.

"Get up, Blackfire!" Pamela said agitatedly.

"Oh, the green mice are eating all the cheese!" Blackfire said with a start as she woke up. "Oh. Hi Mom. What's up?"

"Everyone in the kingdom's talking about it!" Pamela said as she pulled back the drapes. "Hurry now, they'll be here any minute!"

"Who will?" Kitten asked with a yawn as she scratched her rear end.

"The grand duke and his ward!" Pamela explained impatiently. "They've been hunting all night."

"Hunting for what?" Blackfire asked with a yawn as she sluggishly got out of bed.

"For that girl!" Pamela snapped. "The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her."

"The duke?" Blackfire asked. "Seems kind of old for her."

"No, no, no!" Pamela said angrily. "The prince!"

"The prince?" Raven's voice said as there was a sudden crash.

Pamela turned around to see a shocked Raven standing there with the ruins of the trays and dishes laying there.

"You clumsy oaf!" Pamela shouted. She'd never understand how her last husband could handle the girl. "Clean that up now and then help my daughters dress!"

"What for?" Kitten sighed. "Prince Conner already decided that he's going to marry whoever he danced with last night."

Kitten and Blackfire then snuggled into Blackfire's bed and went back to sleep. Pamela lost her temper and pulled the covers off as both girls felt it and shielded their behinds with their hands.

"Now listen you two!" Pamela snapped. "No one, not even Prince Conner, knows who that girl is. The only clue is that glass slipper. The Grand Duke Wallace has been ordered to try the slipper on every girl in the kingdom, and if the slipper fits, than by the king's command, that girl will be Prince Conner's bride.

"His bride." Pamela heard Raven breathe.

"HIS BRIDE?" Kitten and Blackfire asked as they jumped out of bed.

"Raven, get my pink cocktail dress!" Kitten snapped. "I can't get engaged to the prince in my sleep in jammies!"

"Never mind her!" Blackfire shouted back. "Help me find my purple tube top and skirt!"

Blackfire and Kitten both began talking at once and piled clothes after clothes on Raven's arms, but the girl seemed to have become a doll. She just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"What's the matter with her?" Blackfire asked.

"Wake up stupid!" Kitten snapped. "We need to get ready for the duke!"

"Get ready for the duke?" Raven asked. "Oh yeah. We've gotta get ready for the duke."

Raven then handed Blackfire the bundle of clothes and walked off in the direction of her bedroom.

"Did she lose her marbles?" Blackfire asked as she pulled out her chosen outfit and tossed the bundle to Kitten.

"Hey!" Kitten snapped. "What's wrong with Raven today? She hasn't been this out of it since her old man gave her that stupid puppy."

"Quiet!" Pamela said quickly as she listened. Raven was humming the waltz from the ball, and she noticed the way Raven was moving, exactly how the girl who danced with the prince had. She understood now. Raven had obviously hid a dress and simply gone to the ball after them… Somehow. She had always disliked Raven. The girl was ruined by that foolish man she'd married, playing with filthy horses and dogs like any common peasant, so that was way Pamela treated her like a peasant, because she was one. She wouldn't let a country bumpkin like her ruin her daughters' chance at riches and a respectable life for a woman. She knew what she had to do.

()()()()()

"What's she gonna do?" Gar asked as he and Robin watched Pamela follow Raven up the stairs.

"Shh!" Robin said. "I don't know, but we've gotta get up there fast."

Robin and Gar then jumped into a mouse hole and rushed upwards.

()()()()()

Raven couldn't believe it. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. She didn't care that it was Prince Conner. She would have been happy if he was simply the palace's stable boy. He dreams were finally about to come true.

_I can't wait to see Conner again._ Raven thought when she realized she was already referring to Conner as Conner instead of Prince Conner. Well, she guessed that was natural seeing as how they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together.

In her room, Raven was combing her hair when Robin and Gar rushed in.

"Raven!" Robin called out. "Raven!"

"Get outta here!" Gar called out.

After they got on her vanity, Raven noticed them at last.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Raven then looked in the mirror and saw Pamela closing the door. Raven rushed to keep it open, but it was too late. Not only did Pamela close the door, but she locked it, and there was no other way out of the tower except by flying out, and Raven knew that there was no way in heaven or on earth to do that.

"No please!" Raven begged Pamela. "You can't do this! Let me out! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!"

()()()()()

Robin and Gar crawled out from under the door and watched as Pamela walked off.

"Why that jerk!" Gar called out. "She can't do that to Raven!"

"Calm down, Gar." Robin said. "Getting squished by that old hag isn't the answer."

"Well we have to do something!" Gar protested.

"I know." Robin said. "We have to get that key, Gar. We just have to get that key."

* * *

Darn you Pamela!


	11. One Slipper, Three Sisters

Chapter 11: One Slipper, Three Sisters

Wally was sleeping for a few seconds in the carriage as his cousin Bart looked at the driver. When he stopped at an old chateau, Bart smiled.

"WALLY WAKE UP, WE'RE AT THE NEXT HOUSE!" Bart called.

"AH!" Wally shouted and nearly dropped the slipper. "Don't do that, Bart!"

"Sorry." Bart said with a smile. "Couldn't resist."

()()()()()

"There it is." Robin said as the carriage pulled up. "The carriage."

"What's the big deal about a carriage?" Gar asked.

"It's the grand duke's carriage!" Robin exclaimed angrily. "We have to get that key, quick!"

"Right!" Gar said. "How?"

But how they were going to do that, Gar didn't know as Blackfire and Kitten rushed up in their best dresses.

"Mom, the Grand Duke's here!" Blackfire said excitedly. "I'm so excited! I just don't know what I'll do!"

"Maybe practice being a sore loser?" Kitten asked with a smirk.

"Girls calm down." Pamela said calmly. "Now remember, this is your last chance. Don't fail me."

Robin knew just what Pamela wanted. A nice rich nobleman, namely Prince Conner, for a son-in-law she could mooch more money out of.

Pamela opened the door as a young man of Raven's own age with blue eyes and red hair was there with a pillow that obviously had the glass slipper.

"Hello." Bart said. "Announcing his imperial grace, my cousin Wally the Grand Duke."

"Hello." Wally said as he walked up.

"You honor our humble home, your honor." Pamela said with a slight curtsey.

"Um… Okay." Wally said. He then coughed a little to clear his throat.

Robin and Gar looked at the main hall from a corner. Only two girls and not a lot of time.

"Allow me to present my daughters, Kitten and Blackfire." Pamela said as both girls curtseyed.

"Your grace." Blackfire said with a smile.

"…O… Kay…" Wally said as he blinked several times. "Nice to meet you two."

"Wally, you've gotta read the royal proclamation now." Bart reminded him.

"Right." Wally said as he took a role of parchment and unrolled it. "'All loyal subjects of their majesties, King Clark and Queen Lois, are hereby notified by notified by royal proclamation that…'"

While Wally talked, Robin and Gar climbed onto a nearby vanity Pamela was close to, and Robin looked at her to figure out where the key was.

"'Glass slipper.'" Wally finished the first section as Bart took the cloth off to reveal Raven's slipper. "'It is upon this date that-'"

"Why that's my slipper." Kitten said in an obvious feign.

"Oh that's nice!" Blackfire spat. "It's my sister."

"No it's not!" Gar shouted from behind a tea cup that was giving the two cover. "It's Raven's slipper!"

Robin pulled Gar back and put his yellow jacket over Gar's mouth.

The two were about to squish poor Bart before Pamela intervened.

"Girls, girls." Pamela said with only the slightest hint of venom in her voice. "Remember your manners. A thousand pardons your grace. Please continue."

"Right." Wally said as he made sure Bart was behind him. "'It is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted throughout the land for…'"

As Wally started talking again, Robin and Gar left their cover, and Robin noticed that the right hip pocket of Pamela's venom green dress, there was a lump. That just had to be the key. Robin pointed it out Gar. He then quickly planned with Gar that Robin would push the key out, and Gar would pull. Robin then headed off and managed to make it into the pocket. He then began to lift the key out of the pocket when Pamela was about to put her hand in the pocket. Gar pointed this out to Robin, and he quickly rushed back to the bottom as Pamela felt the key and then patted her pocket, causing the key to knock into Robin's head, repeatedly.

()()()()()

"And that's it." Wally said as he rolled up the parchment. "Can I have a seat?"

"Of course, your grace." Pamela said.

"Got it." Bart said as he took a modest wooden chair that Wally plopped right into.

"You must be quite fatigued your grace." Pamela said as she took a pot and tea cup, which turned out to have Gar inside of it. "May we offer you some tea?"

"No thanks." Wally said. "I'll be alright."

Gar sighed with relief. That was a close one.

"We've gotta proceed with the fitting." Wally said.

"Of course." Pamela said calmly. "Blackfire, dear?"

"On it." Blackfire said with a smile as she sat down.

"Hey, if this doesn't fit, call me sometime." Bart said as he took off the shoe she was wearing and prepared to fit the other one on.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll fit fine." Blackfire said. Bart fitted it on, and it appeared to fit perfectly.

"There." Blackfire said happily. "I know it was my slipper. I was looking for it all last night. Exactly my size. I always wear-"

Bart then pulled the leg up to show everybody, and it turned out that the foot that the slipper was in was too small. The slipper was about one-size too big.

"Um… It's cold out, so maybe my foot shrank?" Blackfire offered meekly.

While this commotion was going on, Robin and Gar had managed to take the key out of Pamela's pocket and moved it to the table.

"Mom that can happen right? … Right?" Blackfire asked meekly.

"Quiet my dear." Pamela said calmly. "We mustn't wake the duke. Young Man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot?"

"What is her foot one size bigger on the other?" Bart asked.

"No." Blackfire said.

"So how about that call?" Bart asked.

They then slid down the leg of the table with the key, just making it to the bottom without incident.

"Okay, Gar." Robin whispered. "Up the stairs."

"Mm…" Gar said weakly at the site of the stair case in front of them.

"Come on, Gar, we have to." Robin said authoritatively as he and Gar each took an end and slowly but surely moved the key up the stairs. Once or twice, Gar very nearly fell off the stairway, but finally, they made it to the talk, Wally apparently still sleeping as they didn't hear Kitten complaining yet.

()()()()()

"AH-CHOO!" Blackfire called out as they waited for Wally to wake up, and that did the trick.

"Where's the canon?" Wally asked before realizing where he was. "So, does the slipper fit?"

"No." Blackfire sulked.

"Alright, next girl, please." Wally said calmly.

()()()()()

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked in alarm. "They're already onto Kitten. We've gotta run!"

"Run?" Gar whimpered.

Gar was so exhausted that he was barely able to follow Robin with his end of the key as they rushed off. At the stairs, Robin pointed up.

"Okay, up we go." Robin said.

"What?" Gar shouted as he looked at the unbelievably high _and_ rickety staircase. Gar couldn't take the stress and passed out.

"Gar!" Robin called out. "Gar, wake up! Don't worry pal. It's not that bad. Come on now."

They then used their stair climbing strategy again, but this time, they couldn't hear what was going on down stairs. They could only hope they made it to Raven's room in time.

()()()()()

Raven was crying at the door when she heard a grunting and groaning from outside and saw through the key hole, Robin and Gar pulling the key to the flat where her room was.

"We're coming, Raven!" Robin called out.

"You got the key!" Raven called out happily. "I can't believe it! You actually got the key! How did you ever manage-?"

At that point Scat put a large bowl over Gar and the key!

"Scat!" Raven called out. Scat, let him go!"

Scat just snickered.

"Please, you have to let him go!" Raven called out.

"Let him go, you crazy cat!" Robin shouted as he jumped onto Scat's tail and bit it, causing Scat to squeal and jump up, howling in pain as Gar was still under the bowl, but before he could get out, Scat landed and caught the mouse. Just then, Starfire, Terra, and Victor charged at Scat with a fork, a knife, and a candle. Scat simply knocked Victor and Terra away, and when Starfire charged with her candle, Scat simply blew it out. The birds then brought several plates and dishes from the kitchen and crashed them on Scat's head. Scat leapt after them, temporarily freeing Gar, but no sooner had he picked up the key and prepared to get to Raven, then Scat put the bowl right back on top of him.

Raven knew it was over now. She wished that her stepmother never brought any stupid cat into the chateau. Mel never liked Scat, not even as a puppy when animals were more trusting, and then it dawned on her.

"Mel." Raven breathed. "Mel! Get Mel! Hurry!"

()()()()()

The birds heard this and flew down to find Mel resting in the backyard when they pulled on her ears and tweeted. Mel was confused at first. What was going on? Then when the birds explained the situation and how Raven could finally be happy, Mel was ready and willing to do what she could to help Raven. Mel rushed into the house.

()()()()()

While all this was going on, Bart had been talking with Blackfire instead of putting the slipper on Kitten.

"So, after we find this mystery girl, how about I take you to this great bakery shop me and the prince go to?" Bart asked.

"Ooh, direct, aren't you?" Blackfire asked.

"Hey!" Kitten snapped. "I'm not getting any younger, here!"

"Bart, meet women on your own time, Cous." Wally said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Bart said.

Bart walked up to Kitten with the slipper, but it wouldn't fit. This time, Kitten's foot was too big. A good four times too big. Bart shrugged when Kitten slammed her fist on top of his head and pushed him away.

"Of all the stupid little idiots!" Kitten said. "I'll do it myself! I'll make it fit!"

After a few minutes of struggling, the foot fit into the slipper, with the middle of her foot looking like a small bridge.

"There." Kitten said which Blackfire couldn't really see. That wasn't exactly fair of her to force her whole foot into the slipper.

"It fits!" Pamela said with glee.

"It fits?" Wally asked skeptically. He was right to be skeptical because at that moment, Kitten's foot un bent, and the slipper went flying into the air before Wally just managed to catch it before it smashed onto the floor.

"Oh your grace, I'm dreadfully sorry." Pamela said. "It won't happen again."

"You better believe it, lady." Wally said with a weak sigh.

()()()()()

Mel ran the last few flights of stairs and arrived at Scat's position. She growled angrily, catching Scat's attention and roared. Mel chased Scat up to the window where he jumped and fell.

The mice then lifted the cage off of Gar.

"Come on, Gar." Robin said. "You're safe now."

"No!" Gar squeaked. "I don't wanna die!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Robin shouted. "LET GO!"

Robin managed to pry Gar off of the key and slid it to Raven.

()()()()()

Wally and Bart were ready to leave after a few minutes.

"So you're the only ladies in the household I hope, I mean I presume?" Wally asked.

"I assure you, your grace, no one else lives here." Pamela said stiffly. If her daughters didn't get the prince, nobody ever would, especially not that little brat, Raven.

"Alright, see you later." Wally said before a horribly familiar voice sounded from the stairs.

"Your grace?" Raven asked from the top of the stairs. Your grace, please wait."

Raven rushed down the stairs.

"May I try the slipper on?" Raven asked.

"Oh, pay no attention to her!" Pamela said quickly.

"She's nobody." Kitten said.

"Just our step-sister, Raven." Blackfire added. "She spends all day in this house."

"She wasn't even at the ball." Kitten countered.

"Yes, she's just an imaginative little girl." Pamela.

"Mrs. Isley-Anders-Wayne, my orders were 'Every maiden in the kingdom.'" Wally said calmly. "Also, shorten your name. Come here, madam."

Wally escorted Raven to the chair and sat her down as he beckoned to Bart. He rushed over, but Pamela wasn't about to give up without a fight. She put her foot out, and Bart tripped right over it, losing the slipper, and the slipper then crashed right on the floor.

"Oh man." Wally groaned. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life cleaning up after the royal horses. What will the king say? What will the queen _do_?"

Pamela smiled smugly.

"Well, if it'd help, I've got something." Raven said.

"What?" Wally said. "Because unless it's the other slipper, it's game over, man."

"Well luckily I do have the other slipper." Raven said with a smile as she pulled the other glass slipper out from her pocket. Pamela gasped. That little brat the eventually queen of the entire kingdom?

"Well that makes this pointless, but, why not?" Wally asked, and he fit the glass slipper on Raven's foot.

It was perfect.

"Aw, nuts." Blackfire groaned.

"This isn't fair!" Kitten whined. "I'm the prettiest one!"

"Ha!" Blackfire laughed.

"HEY!" Kitten snapped.

"Girls…" Pamela groaned. "SHUT UP!"

Both Kitten and Blackfire stared blankly at their mother.

* * *

Hooray for Raven and Conner! Boo for Pamela!


	12. Dreams Come True

Chapter Twelve: Dreams Come True

Raven met Conner once again at the palace, and they both recognized each other immediately.

"You!" Conner said as he rushed up and kissed Raven. "Please tell me your name."

"I'm Raven." Raven said with a smile.

"Raven, will you marry me?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Raven sighed.

"Great." Conner said. "Allow me to introduce my parents, King Clark, and Queen Lois."

"Hello." Clark said kindly.

"So you're the mystery girl." Lois said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, your highness." Raven said with a smile.

"You can just call me, Lois." Lois said as she shook Raven's hand.

Mel then jumped out and barked as she sniffed the room.

"Mel, no." Raven said.

"Oh, you have a dog too?" Conner asked. "Krypto, here boy."

A white dog with the royal family crest on his collar walked in and he and Mel sniffed each other and began licking each other.

"Aw." Everyone said.

()()()()()

A month later, Raven and Conner were married. Robin, Gar, Victor, Terra, and Starfire had all moved into the palace, and they threw rice down to celebrate. Mel and Krypto ended up going with them as well as they both whined at them. As they left for the carriage, Raven lost her shoe again. She really needed to buy some of her own. Clark picked the shoe up and put it on her foot for her as Raven hugged him and left. After throwing the bouquet, Raven and Conner waved good-bye to everyone for a few weeks as their carriage, led by Phillip, rode away.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams you will lose your heartache._

_Whatever you wish for, you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is weeping,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish, will… Come… True . . .

* * *

_

And that's the end of Raven Wayne. After this, Raven Wayne II: Dreams Come True.


End file.
